


The Ocean God's Festival

by strawberry_swirl



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MHSecretSanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_swirl/pseuds/strawberry_swirl
Summary: Haruka, God of Ocean and Rivers, decides to attend an annual festival that is held in his honor. Fun and fireworks aren't the only things to occur that night.





	The Ocean God's Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> This is written for my giftee Rie! Hope you like it and I'm sorry for giving it to you so late. If there is anything you want changed, please let me know. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

When the universe was created, gods were brought into existence. Haruka, The God of Ocean and RIvers was one of many. He was a quiet and secluded god who spent his days in moderate isolation. Exploring his own creation and creating an abundance of creatures that inhabit his home. Every year, he’d go to the surface to observe the festivals that are thrown in his honor during the summer. It was always a great spectacle that filled him with pride.

This particular year, he was overcome by a desire to be a part of the merriment. He always just watched from a distance. This year he decided to be a part of the celebration. Dusk approached and he came to the surface. The beach was empty since everyone in the oceanside town had gone to the town center for the festivities. Haruka turned into his human form and walked on the beach. His silky fins and scales, turning into a yukata with a design of waves and scales. His horns turning into silky black hair, his eyes turning into a blue as dark as the sea. He walked barefoot to the boardwalk.

Even though he could hear their prayers and shouts of joy, he had no clue where the festival was being held. He began to regret his decision. He changed his mind and hurried back to the beach when he bumped into a warm and surprisingly soft wall.  
“Oh no! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking! Are you alright?”  
Haruka looked up and came face-to-face with a tall, tan man with such beautiful eyes that made him think of the days he’d lay floating in rivers on days when he just wanted a slight change of scenery. He snapped out of his thoughts and gave a quick nod.  
“I am. Thank you. I should apologize. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
The man shook his head.  
“No need to apologize! I was in the wrong. I was in a hurry to meet up with my friends.”  
Haruka’s head snapped up.  
“Are you heading to the festivities?”  
The man grinned and gave a quick nod.  
“I am! Are you heading there too?”  
Haruka hummed.  
“I was...but...I don’t know where it’s being held.”  
Makoto continued smiling.  
“Then it’s probably a good thing that we bumped into one another! Hope I’m not being forward, but I could take you there. I’m heading there anyway.”  
Without a second thought, Haruka gave a grunt of approval. The man gave a relieved smile, before his expression turned to one of embarrassment.  
“Oh! I didn’t introduce myself! My name is Makoto Tachibana! It’s very nice to meet you!”  
Makoto gave a polite bow and Haruka’s eyes widened. He followed Makoto’s example and introduced himself too. Makoto’s smile widened even more than Haruka thought was possible. Makoto turned to Haruka as he lead the way.  
“Are you new to the town?”  
Haruka nodded. Makoto took this as permission to talk about the town and the reason for the festivities. Haruka nodded and smiled, already more than aware about most things that happened on the surface. As long as they are related to the ocean and water.  
After fifteen minutes, they reach the entrance to the festival. Makoto face dropped a little when they arrived.  
“Um...we’re here.”  
Haruka hummed in agreement.  
“I see…”  
He didn’t want to say goodbye to Makoto so soon.  
“Makoto…”  
Makoto must’ve been on the same wavelength as him coz he turned to Haruka.  
“Um, would you like to hang out with me and my friends? This is your first time here and we can show you around!” Makoto’s face turned a bright shade of red, “It’s up to you.”  
Haruka nodded, “that sounds like fun. I’ll join you and your friends. If it’s not too much trouble.”  
Makoto grinned and shook his head. “It wouldn’t be any trouble at all! It’d be our pleasure to show you around!”  
Haruka felt a flutter in his chest and stomach.  
“Thank you.”  
Makoto nodded and was about to say something when his phone began to ring and he gave an apologetic look before he answered. “Hello?”  
A loud and excitable voice took them by surprise. “Mako-chan!! Where are you?! We’ve been waiting for you at our meeting place forever!!”  
Makoto sighed, “It’s only been half an hour at most, Nagisa.”  
“It doesn’t matter! You’re late and we’re wasting the night waiting for you!”  
“I’m already here. I brought along a friend. So please be nice to him.”  
“Friend?!!! Who?!!”  
“You’ll meet him when we get there. See you soon. Bye.”  
Makoto hung up before Nagisa could ask any further questions.  
“Sorry about that. I’m sorry for calling you my friend...I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
Haruka didn’t mind. He found it nice to be called a friend.  
“You didn’t make me uncomfortable. It was nice being called a friend.”  
Makoto smile. “I’m glad. So now we’re friends.”

“Finally you’re here! You owe me five mystery meat buns!”  
Makoto grimace. “Sorry, guys. Oh! This is my friend, Haruka Nanase!”  
Haru bowed. “It’s nice to meet you all.”  
Nagisa giggled and gave Makoto a smirk. “Friend you say? Are you sure Haru-chan isn’t your lover?”  
Makoto blushed and shook his head. “It’s not like that at all! We bumped into each other and just got to know each other and became friends.”  
Nagisa gasped, “you guys barely met?!! How scandalous!”  
Makoto blushed an even darker shade of red. “Nagisa! It’s not what you think!”  
A boy with red glasses approached Haruka.  
“It’s nice to meet you Haruka-san. My name is Rei Ryugazaki. That loud blond ball of energy is Nagisa-kun. Please ignore his antics. He’s just being his usual annoying self.”  
Nagisa gave an exaggerated gasp. “Rei-chan! How can you say something so mean?!”  
Nagisa turned his attention to Rei and jumped on him screaming injustice, before he turned his attention to Haruka.  
“You’re really pretty Haru-chan! No wonder Mako-chan fell in love with you at first sight!”  
Haruka’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a soft pink when he saw how red Makoto had turned.

Rei sensed the tension in the air and pulled Nagisa along to a food booth.  
“Look Nagisa-kun! Iwatobi cream bread of a variety of flavors!”  
“Really?! Where?!”  
Rei turned to them and smiled, “why don’t you guys enjoy the festivities together? It’ll be a while until Nagisa-kun gets his fill of the cream breads.”  
Makoto gave Rei a look of gratitude and nodded.  
“Um, since they’ll be stuck there for a while, want to get something to eat ourselves? I saw a food stand that serves a variety of seafood. Want to try it?”  
Haruka nodded and followed Makoto along until Makoto finally noticed that Haruka was barefoot.  
“Oh no! I’m sorry I never noticed until now! Haru-chan! We should get you some geta or at least some sandals! You’re feet must hurt so much!”  
Haruka was surprised by Makoto’s worrying about his feet even though he felt no pain, but he didn’t want to unnecessarily worry him. He nodded and Makoto took him to a nearby booth that advertised a local shop that specialized on traditional attire and footwear. They sold geta alongside zori.  
“Is there any that catch your eye?”  
Haruka picked up a simple pair of geta made from a dark wood and the strap matched his yukata perfectly.  
“These are nice.”  
Makoto nodded in agreement. A little old lady came by and praised them for their good taste. She told them the price and Haruka frowned. SInce this was a spur of the moment decision, he hadn’t thought to bring along some form of currency. Makoto noticed his apprehension and pulled out his wallet. He paid the granny and turned to Haruka.  
“Want to go eat now? The seafood is really good at that booth. Want to try it?”  
Haruka was surprised at how without saying a word, Makoto understood the situation. He didn’t pray and ask questions. He just went as they planned. It really warmed his heart. He gave a small smile and nodded. Makoto returned the smile and lead the way.

They spent the next two hours eating fish and squid, sharing a cone of shaved ice and even played a few games. Makoto showed off his sharpshooting and won Haruka a dolphin plushie and Haruka won Makoto several goldfish with one paper net alone! Surprising everyone who saw, especially Makoto. Makoto talked about his family and friends. Haruka enjoyed every minute of it. Makoto checked his watch and hummed.  
“The fireworks display is starting soon. Let’s go find a proper spot to view it properly.”  
Haruka nodded and followed Makoto to a nearby hill that was mostly empty except for a few couples here and there. Makoto plopped down in the grass and looked up at Haruka with such a warm expression. Haruka felt his heart beat wildly and sat besides him.  
“I always love this day. Not just because of the festivities and the fireworks...I just...I remember when I was a small child, we’d be told why we hold this festival and I would always be enthralled by the stories. I would be drawn to the ocean and even though it would scare me...the way the waves reach the sky...I would feel such a desire to walk into the ocean. I never knew why...I just was.”  
He snapped out of his confession and turned to Haruka. “Sorry for saying such nonsense for no reason. I just felt like I had to tell you. Please forgive me.”  
Haruka took a hold on Makoto’s hand. “Don’t be...you never have to fear such a connection to the ocean. The ocean may feel a connection with you...the way I do.”  
Makoto’s eyes widened as Haruka grew closer.  
“Haru-chan?”  
Haruka cut the conversation short as he pressed his lips to Makoto’s. At that same moment, the fireworks display began. Showering the world and sky with a rainbow of colors. Makoto’s mind drawing a blank as he gave into the kiss and deepened it. Haruka was surprised, but quickly got over it as they continued their kiss throughout the fireworks display.

“I’m really sorry about that…” Makoto apologized as they were walking to the beach. Haruka snorted. “Why are you apologizing? I was the one who kissed you. Unless...you didn’t like the kiss?”  
Makoto blushed and shook his head. “It’s not that. I liked it. Just...I’ve never done that before.”  
Haruka hummed. “Neither have I.”  
They reached the beach and stared at the way the waves crashed and the moon made the ocean sparkle like a jewel.  
“Do you still fear the ocean?”  
Makoto hummed. “Before that kiss, I did, but afterwards...I don’t.”  
He turned to Haruka and leaned closer. “You’re something not from this world…”  
Haruka smirked, “I am and I’m not.”  
Haruka stepped into the ocean and his form began to change. His yukata turned into transparent fins and shimmering scales. His hair turned into black horns and his eyes into a four eyes as bright as pearls. Makoto stood transfixed on the beach. He had never seen such a beautiful and ethereal being as the Ocean God that stood before him. He stepped from the ocean and turned into the man Makoto met.  
“Has your opinion of me changed?”  
Makoto shook his head. “It hasn’t Haruka is beautiful in whatever form he takes. Haruka smiled and took Makoto’s hand.  
“I’m happy to hear that.”  
Haruka pulled Makoto into the ocean and Makoto followed, dazed but filled with a warmth in his heart he has never felt before. Makoto followed Haruka into the ocean, feeling any fear fade away.


End file.
